


In a Stall

by LordLenne



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathroom Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLenne/pseuds/LordLenne
Summary: Lucas gets encouraged to have fun in a bathroom stall with Ness.





	

**Disclaimer:** This is the second and final warning. Do not read this story if you are under the age of 18 as this story contains adult-oriented content. By choosing to proceed, you acknowledge that you are willing to read such content because you are 18 or older, given consent by a legal guardian, or you have chosen to ignore these warnings, and you relinquish your ability to reserve any legal claim for any inconveniences or damages you may encounter.

 **Important Note :** Be reminded that all characters involved in this story are at least the age of 18.

**~W~W~W~**

“Are you crazy?!" Lucas quietly complained as his boyfriend entered the same bathroom.

“What, you don’t like it?” Ness questioned. “I think it’s pretty sexy. Besides, you’re the one who wanted to have sex—”

“—But _not_ where anyone can come in and hear us!” Concerned, Lucas looked around the room again, making sure no one else was inside. The squeaky entrance that they pushed through led to a large-sized bathroom exclusively for males.

"Just keep your voice down and we’ll be all right.” Ness led both of them into one of the middle stalls. Before they stepped in, Lucas held his arms out and glued his hands to the stall, blocking the way.

“Can we even do it here?” Lucas asked. “I don’t think there’s a lot of room.”

“Plenty enough room for you to ride me,” Ness blatantly answered. Lucas felt a hand gently push him forward, and he reluctantly entered the stall. Ness soon followed in, locking the door behind them. Then, he unbuttoned the blonde’s shorts and tugged them down.

“I can’t believe this,” Lucas mumbled. He leaned forward onto Ness’s shoulder, sighing into his ear as he felt a hand fondle his crotch. No matter how much denial he expressed, he knew he didn’t really want to back out.

“I knew you’d like it,” Ness whispered into the other’s ear. He kissed his lover’s cheek and then raised his shirt.

Soon enough, both of their bottom wear was removed and messily stuffed into the gap of the handrail. Ness sat down on the closed toilet seat and gazed at his seduced boyfriend, who decided they may as well as much fun as they could. The blonde climbed onto Ness’s lap, and began grinding against him satisfyingly. Even if he was doing the work, he still let out hard moans triggered by his sensitivity. Remembering where they were, he clenched his teeth while resting his head over Ness’s shoulder.

Ness quietly paused the other boy, caressing his backside. “I love hearing you moan for me,” he whispered, “but I’d rather not be expelled from college right now.”

“It’ll be your fault,” Lucas smugly whined. They shared a quiet moment of laughter, and then another loving kiss.

When they pulled apart, Ness brought up the awkward question. “Your spit, or mine?”

“Does it matter?” Lucas retorted. He brought up his own hand before Ness could, and spit in it. Ness watched him reach around his backside, but soon he threw his head back, humming in pleasure at the feel of Lucas touching him.

Ness heard one more spit sound and tilted his head forward, watching and feeling Lucas. They shared yet another kiss as Lucas simultaneously lowered himself. The immediate moment Lucas pushed down, he cursed a loud word followed by a hoarse sigh.

The so-called pain that Lucas should’ve felt only lasted for a moment, and as he settled down, he wasn’t too crazy with pleasure. As much as he admired the length inside him, he was more focused on satisfying his boyfriend. He almost treated every moment like this as a game, where he had to relieve Ness without failure. To get relieved himself was the bonus, which he earned most of the time.

Ness’s hands panicked to stay around Lucas’s waist. He enjoyed this position the most, but it came with the nearly irresistible urge to tug the blonde down into him, or thrust himself up. He couldn’t control the pace because both outcomes led to Lucas being louder in his breaths, if not loud already.

“You’re going to get us caught,” Ness managed to say in between his gasps.

"This was _your_ —idea…!" Lucas’s voice peaked at the same moment he felt his most sensitive spot inside him being poked at. Instead of seeming arrogant, it looked like he was about to lose control of himself.

Ness regretted not preparing for the noise that was only going to get worse once they started moving. However, the moment he looked at their fallen clothes, he thought of a wonderful idea. "Open your mouth," he uttered.

Lucas only opened one eye to look at him in surprise, still whimpering from the cock inside him. Knowing how crazy Ness could be, and how much of a failure he was at keeping his own mouth shut, he expected what was to come. But he still opened his mouth submissively, knowing it was for the best and that he might like the idea.

Ness tugged out his underwear from the side. Thankfully, it was a smooth pair of low-rise briefs—tainted with only his body scent, and small enough to be balled up into a comfortable size. Though, as soon as it was shoved into Lucas’s mouth, an excited shiver ran through his body, and he let out another moan.

Ness smiled at both the sight of his lover and from hearing his stifled sounds. He praised himself for coming up with the idea in a spur of the satisfying moment. To test out his success further, he held Lucas’s waist closer to him, and thrusted upwards. Another muffled moan escaped through whatever miniscule gap there was from Lucas’s mouth, signifying how much he really enjoyed it. Lucas fell his head forward, resting it beside Ness’s as he felt his boyfriend’s cock slide out and push into his body with ease.

“Maybe I'll buy you a real gag,” Ness whispered into his ear. In between the blonde’s whimpers was a significantly loud cry which sounded like a response to Ness’s words. “Maybe a ball-gag,” he added. “I bet you’d love that.”

Lucas began riding Ness roughly, breathing in muffled gasps every time he pushed down into Ness's lap. Ness grunted, thrusting his hips up and holding Lucas down more roughly than before.

“Or maybe,” Ness continued, “you’d like one of those dildo-gags?”

Lucas realized the direction that Ness was going in as he let out another sound response. He _loved_ this dirty talk from him, even if he never admitted it. The sensation of skin slapping against his own skin, and the wild imaginations filling his mind from Ness’s soft words: it was driving him crazier than ever.

“You like that idea, yeah?” Ness questioned. “You on your back, me fucking you _hard_ , and you’re sucking a dick the entire time. You love taking dick, _don’t you?_ ”

 A “yes!” could be heard from the blonde, more tangible than the inaudible responses before. At that point, neither of them could prove that the spontaneous gag was there to keep them from being heard anymore. Both were too excited to slow down at any moment, and there was no way their sounds could be mistaken for anything else if someone had come in.

"Oh fuck—" Ness whimpered into Lucas's neck, his spell of words working against him too. Lucas was already lost, rocking his hips back and forth with so much distress and inelegance. His own cock was sliding roughly close to Ness’s body, twitching with desire to release as the friction roughened. He remembered to grab himself before the nearing end, jerking himself off for an extra satisfying finish.

Lucas let out an awkward high-pitched moan, which the gag no longer effectively blocked. His entire body stiffened completely, and his insides clenched around Ness’s cock as he felt his seed spraying onto his hand. Ness pulled the blonde closer to him as he shuddered a loud orgasm, continuing to thrust upwards. He felt bits of the warm cum spilling from Lucas in between them, causing him to only shoot more deep inside his boyfriend.

They each take a moment of rest at their own pace, and then they broke apart. Lucas pulled out the saliva-damped underwear out of his mouth and fell back forward, gently colliding heads with Ness.

"God…that was amazing," Lucas breathed out. They shared another deep kiss, with Ness disregarding what had just been in there.

" _You’re_ amazing," Ness responded as they pulled away, smiling. Wary about how Lucas should be more tired than he is, Ness then took the blonde’s hand up to his mouth and sucked off the mess from the palm. Lucas could only quietly giggle as he lovingly watched the other boy clean his hand.

“Let’s get out of here before someone decides to use the athletics’ bathroom at 3 AM,” Lucas suggested.

“Eh, probably no one comes in until five, at best,” Ness assured.

Lucas climbed off of Ness and tiringly began to put his clothes back on. Ness soon followed after a moment of trying to stand up, as his own ass had almost gone numb from the hard toilet seat.

As Ness put on his wettened underwear, and looked down at his stained shirt, he disappointingly sighed. “I think I’ll shower in one of the stalls before I head back to the dorm.”

Lucas froze at that moment, and then he grinned. Once he unlocked the door, he smirked back at Ness.

“I think the both of us can fit in a stall.”


End file.
